LOTR's Pocahontas
by TanukiBloodWolf
Summary: can't do summaries basically pocahontas with the lord of the rings cast
1. Setting sail

(Okay before I start I made Eowyn and Lothiriel into an elf, so sue me also I don't own anything not Disney or Lord of the Rings)

- Hi! Welcome to Pocahontas LOTR's style-

Haldir- Hey you said we were doing pirates of the Caribbean on stranger tides!

-*Cough* well... I lied, on with the story-

Chapter 1- Setting Sail

A large majestic ship stood proudly in the docks of Gondor, families, friends and loved ones were gathered to say their goodbyes to the brave soldiers about to sail off to the new world.

Not long after they set sail a rough storm had hit, every man was running about tying things down or pumping water off the ship, the youngest pippin had been tying down a cannon when a wave suddenly crashed against the side knocking poor pip into the ocean, Aragorn seeing this immediately dived in after him. As he resurfaced with pippin Boromir quickly threw a rope to them and hauled them back onboard, 'thank you Aragorn' said pippin after he had coughed up a good deal of water, Aragorn smiled and nodded to the young recruit. After a rough night and many seasick sailors the sky had cleared and land was just visible in the distance.

-I know it's short but it was the only way I could do it, Review

I put this under books because I couldn't find Lord of the Rings under movies-


	2. The Elves

-I got chapter 2 up, Yay! Same deal I don't own nothing-

-I was going to do stranger tides but I couldn't get the cast right-

Chapter 2- The Returning Elves

A series of boats were returning to Rivendell, in the foremost boat was lord Elrond as soon as they hit the shore they were greeted by the entire village, families and loved ones rushed forward to welcome home the warriors, one warrior, Elrohir, had jumped out of the boat just in time to catch Lothiriel as she practically flew into his arms, the force sending them both backwards into the water giving a good laugh to the onlookers.

'My brothers and sisters with the help of our brothers from Mirkwood our enemy has been defeated with little casualty' Elrond announced happily 'our warriors fought with courage but not as bravely as Haldir he fought with the fierceness of a great wolf', cheers arose and everyone started making their way back to the village to celebrate, Elrond looked around crestfallen 'where is my daughter?' he asked, Gandalf chuckled knowingly 'you know Arwen, she was always a spirited girl she goes where ever the wind takes her' Elrond smiled and they headed home with their people.

High upon a mountain ledge Arwen stood high above the water, eyes closed and breathing in the crisp mountain air... 'ARWEN!', Arwen suddenly jolts from her thoughts and looks down, Eowyn was sitting in boat looking up at her 'your father has returned!' she yelled 'Ada' Arwen thought excitedly, smiling she turned to her friends Merry the raccoon and Sam the hummingbird, 'father is back c'mon' she exclaimed happily and she ran off down the path but suddenly halted, grinning she turned back and took a running start and leapt off the cliff diving head first into the water. Merry, thinking that looked like fun, followed right after ignoring the squawks of protest from Sam, about half way down Merry opened his eyes finally realising what he had done and started to panic, Sam flying next to him had on a smug expression until Merry grabbed him and used him to try and slow his decent, they both landed in the water with a splash. 'Arwen...' Eowyn looked about the boat trying to locate her 'this isn't funny I'm not coming in there after you' suddenly the boat was flipped sending Eowyn into the water with Arwen, they both resurfaced under the boat 'aren't we a little too old for these kind of games' Eowyn huffed Arwen laughed 'nope' and splashed her which into an all out splash war, finally they got back in the boat, picked up merry and Sam and headed back towards the village.

Arwen entered her father's talon and rushed to him 'I am glad you're safe Ada' 'as am I my daughter' 'Ada for many nights now I have been having this strange dream I thinks it means something exciting is about to happen' she said 'something exciting is about to happen' said Elrond smiling at her 'really what?' 'Haldir has asked for your hand in marriage' Arwen's face fell 'Haldir? But he's so... serious' 'Haldir will make a fine husband, he is a great warrior' Elrond reasoned 'but Ada I...' 'Arwen come, I have something for you' Elrond waved her over 'change the subject why don't you' Arwen thought bitterly, as she walked over Elrond had pulled out a beautiful silver necklace with a bright clear gemstone that glimmered like a star, 'it's beautiful' she whispered, Elrond fastened it around her neck 'it was your mother's, it suits you'.

Review :)


	3. Grandmother Galadriel

-Same disclaimer, and does anyone know where I can buy k-pop CD's-

Chapter 3- Grandmother Galadriel

Arwen, Merry and Sam left her father's talon and headed towards the river 'I should tell grandmother Galadriel about my dream' she thought as she jumped in the boat.

Arwen glided silently across the water and through the vines until she was faced with a beautiful old willow tree. 'Grandmother Galadriel' Arwen called as she climbed up to sit upon a tree stump, 'is that my Arwen' a musical voice said, suddenly the image of a kindly women's face slowly appeared on the willow tree 'grandmother I need to talk to you, my father wants me to marry Haldir' 'Haldir? But he's so serious' 'I know' Arwen sighed. 'My father says it's the right path for me but lately I've been having this dream-''oh a dream let's hear all about...' suddenly all the woodland creatures that had gathered there started to chatter excitedly at the prospect of the dream, Galadriel was slowly getting irritated 'QUIET!' she shouted, at once silence fell upon them once again, 'go on dear' she said pleasantly 'well in the dream there was an arrow and it started to spin, it went faster and faster when suddenly it stops' ' well it seems that this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path' 'but what is my path grandmother?' Arwen asked, Galadriel chuckled 'your mother asked me the very same thing and I told her to listen, all around you are spirits, listen to them they will guide you'.

Arwen closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the wind ruffling her hair slightly 'I hear the wind...' 'What is it telling you child' 'I don't know, I don't understand' said Arwen straining her ears '_listen with your heart and you will understand' _Galadriel sung softly 'it's saying, something's coming, strange clouds?' Arwen quickly climbed up into the branches and scaled to the top, pushing through the canopy Arwen looked around and spots the mass of white sails just coming into view 'what do you see child' Galadriel called up 'clouds' said Arwen 'strange white clouds'.

-Review :3-


	4. The new land

-Don't own nothing-

Chapter 4- The new land

General Théoden was pacing his room muttering to his servant 'this is my last chance for glory' he said 'mark my words Grima when we return home with the gold that these savages have got, success will be mine'.

The ship had finally weighed anchor and the crew quickly settled themselves in boat and started to row ashore 'it's incredible' said Faramir gazing around 'it's ours' said pippin who was equally amazed, while the men glided along the river Arwen had been following along the bank carefully keeping out of sight, peeking over the top of a rock Arwen was quickly enchanted by the man at the front of boat, Aragorn.

As the men were tying off the ship Aragorn had started scaling one of the rock faces 'Aragorn what are you doing up there?!' yelled pippin 'getting a better look' he yelled back and continued to climb, as he stood atop the ledge overlooking the ship and crew, Merry suddenly slipped out of the bushes and scampered straight up to Aragorn 'well aren't you a strange looking fellow' he said bending down to get a better look at him 'are you hungry, here' Aragorn pulled out biscuit and held it out to Merry, sniffing it slightly he took it and nibbled on it a bit certain it wasn't going to hurt him with shoved in his mouth and swallowed, Aragorn pulled out another Merry took it, turned and waved to Arwen to come out 'have you got a friend back there?' asked Aragorn as he slowly made his way over towards the bush, just as he was about to move away the branches Sam flew from the leaves and started to squawk furiously at him. 'Hey what the...'as Aragorn quickly scrambled backwards to get away from Sam, Arwen made a quick getaway in the commotion, finally Sam relented and flew after Arwen 'Aragorn!' a voice down below called, he looked down to see pippin waving up at him, shaking his head he made his made back down to his comrades.

Review :]


	5. Elrond's council

-Don't own anything-

Chapter 5- Elrond's council

Back in Rivendel, lord Elrond had taken a council to see what can be done about the strange visitors, 'Gandalf what do you see?' asked Elrond looking over at the resident shaman, Gandalf lifted his staff and waved it over the fire, the smoke then turned bluish in colour and started to twist and turn, forming the images of men 'these creatures are not like us, they wear clothing that shine like the sun, and have weapons that exceed our own they are like ravenous Hyena's, consuming everything in their path'. Suddenly Haldir stood 'My lord let me take some of our warriors down to the river, we will destroy our enemy' 'no Haldir, take only a few elves down to observe hopefully they do not plan to stay'.

Back on the shore Théoden stepped out of the boat and onto the new land 'I now proclaim this land as Rohan' he said as he put down a flag, 'bravo, beautifully spoken sire' Grima called out through one of the ships portholes, he withdrew and went back to the task of washing Théoden's small dog, Gimli, soon Grima left and Gimli sunk down into his small tub and munched on the cherries from a bowl next to him, Merry, who was watching from a branch beside the porthole, was eyeing the cherries hungrily, licking his lips he leapt lightly from the tree, through the porthole and landed right into the bath tub with Gimli, giving Gimli a wave Merry grabbed the bowl, emptied it into his mouth, waved again at the bewildered dog and jumped out of the tub and ran right out the door, Gimli, finally realizing what happened gave a growl, jumped out and ran after him.

Aragorn was poised on a rock looking out into the forest 'I'm going to scout out the area' he declared before setting off through the tree's, not knowing that Arwen was close behind.

'Right' declared Théoden 'you men unload the ship and you lot get the shovels' 'shovels!?' asked a confused Faramir 'yes shovels, how else are you going to dig up all of the gold'.

Review :P


	6. The meeting

-I can't be bothered to write the disclaimer, see chapter one, and should I give the men guns or let them stick to swords and metal arrows, I can always rewrite a chapter-

Chapter 6- The meeting

Aragorn had stopped at a waterfall for a quick drink, he had scooped up a handful of water when a hazy reflection of a woman appeared in it, after looking at her for a moment he quickly took a drink and washed his face, then made his way across the stones in the river. Arwen looking out from her hiding place noticed he had disappeared, climbing down she slowly made her way towards the falls unaware that Aragorn was hiding nearby, she made her way across the stones when Aragorn suddenly jumped in front of her, holding his sword in front of him keeping the point fixed upon on her.

As Arwen slowly rose from her crouched position on the rock Aragorn's eyes widened and lowered his sword slightly, she was beautiful, gently putting it on the ground he got into the water and slowly made his way toward her, Arwen moved back slightly watching him, as Aragorn moved even closer she fled back across the water and into the tree's, 'wait!' called Aragorn, picking up his sword he ran after. Reaching the boat she jumped in and prepared to sail off 'wait please!' said Aragorn setting his sword against the tree 'I won't hurt you' he said offering his hand to her, Arwen slowly took his hand and he helped her out of the boat 'who are you?' he asked Arwen hesitated for a moment not knowing if she should answer or not but eventually her heart won over 'Arwen' 'what? What did you say?' 'My name is Arwen' she repeated 'I am Aragorn' he said.

Back along the shore Haldir and a few other elves were observing the men digging up the surrounding area, 'SAVAGES' yelled Théoden who suddenly spotted Rumil, the men scrambled to their bows, hid behind the logs and aimed 'SHOOT!' Théoden yelled, at once arrows consisting of both metal, from the men, and wooden, from the elves, filled the air, when suddenly one of Faramir's arrows slices through Elladan's leg, shouting out in pain he falls to the ground 'Elladan! Retreat!' yelled Haldir as he pulled Elladan up, after returning to the village Elladan's wound was being treated by Gandalf, the metal had infected the skin around the wound, 'this wound is strange to me' said Gandalf after he finished treating it 'it will take time for it to heal completely'. 'These demons invade our home, we must fight' declared Elrond 'but we cannot do it alone, Haldir send a message to our brothers in Mirkwood, these men are dangerous, NO ONE IS TO GO NEAR THEM!' said Elrond addressing the last part to the entire village.

Review :3


	7. The colours of the Wind

-I had to put the song in, I made one small change can you see it?-

-I do not the song or anything-

Chapter 7- The colours of the wind

Arwen and Aragorn were sitting beneath a large elm tree 'you have such strange names here, Arwen' 'so do you, you have the most unusual name, Aragorn', Merry, spotting Aragorn's bag, climbed in and started looking for biscuits, Merry popped out the bag holding a compass in his teeth and ran off up a tree with it 'what was that?' asked Arwen 'it was a compass, it tells you how to find your way when you get lost' said Aragorn 'but don't worry I can get another one in Gondor' 'Gondor?' asked Arwen 'is that your village?' 'Sort of its got horses and castles as tall as tree's' explained Aragorn 'wow I would like to see those things' said Arwen 'you will where going to build them here, we'll show you how to really use the land, build proper houses' 'what?, our houses are just fine' Arwen huffed angrily 'you say that only because you don't know any better, we've helped savages around the world' said Aragorn 'how dare you' said Arwen angrily and she quickly got up and stalked towards her boat 'wait, I didn't mean-' Aragorn got in front of the boat and held it in place, but Arwen just got up and swung herself into the branches of the elm tree and started to climb. Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh and followed her 'savages is just a term for people who are uncivilized' said Aragorn as he kept climbing 'like me?' 'yes, wait no, I-' Aragorn was cut off when the branch he grabbed snap and he fell straight down, landing right on his butt, Arwen jumped down next to him 'you mean not like you' she said softly, suddenly a faint drumming in the distance alerts Arwen 'what is it?' asked Aragorn 'the drums, they mean trouble, I shouldn't be here' Arwen started to leave when Aragorn grabbed her arm 'I want to see you again?''I can't, I'm sorry' and she fled.

Review :)

Colours Of The Wind

You think I'm an ignorant savage and you've been so many places I guess it must be so, but still I cannot if the savage one is me, how can there be so much you don't know, you don't know.

You think you own whatever land you land on, the earth is just a dead thing you can claim, but I know every rock and tree and creature, has a life has a spirit has a name.

You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you, but if you walk the footsteps of a stranger you'll learn things you never knew, you never knew.

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned, can you sing with all the voices of the mountain, can you paint with all the colours of the wind, can you paint with all the colours of the wind.

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest; come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth, come roll in all the riches all around you and for once never wonder what they're worth.

The rainstorm and river are my brothers, the heron and the otter are my friends and we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends.

How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down then you'll never know, and you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, for whether we are elves or mortal men, we need to sing with all the voices of the mountain, we need to paint with all the colours of the wind, you own the earth and still, all you'll own is earth until, you can paint with all the colours of the wind.


	8. No Gold?

Chapter 8- No Gold?

Aragorn, pippin, Faramir and Boromir were putting up one of the last fences of the fort 'that'll keep everything out right Aragorn?' asked pippin 'Aragorn, is something wrong?' 'Oh, he's just mad he missed out on all the action, that's all' said Faramir 'don't worry Aragorn you'll get your chance to deal with the elves' pippin said 'yeh we'll take care of them like we did last time, Oh we shot ourselves an elf or maybe two or three' 'alright you howling nutter back to work' barked Boromir kicking Faramir in the backside 'it was just a bit of fun' Faramir complained 'Oh sure loads of funs, look at us, no gold, no food while Théoden sits up in his tent happy as a clam'.

'I'm doomed, I should be wallowing in riches but we haven't found a speck, what am I overlooking' Théoden muttered as he paced the tent looking at the maps scattered on the table, suddenly Grima walked in sporting an arrow through the head 'I...I...I made it myself' he said proudly, Théoden snatched it from him 'you moron, take that silly...of course the elves, Grima why do think they attacked us?' 'Because we invaded their land, cut down their tree's and dug up their land' 'no you idiot, it's the gold they have it, they don't want us to take it from them, well we'll take it force if we have to' Théoden said, storming out the tent he headed towards the men, 'you there where's Aragorn?' Théoden barked at Boromir 'well he's... gone?' he said looking around 'well go get him then!' ' But what if we run into any elves?' asked Faramir 'shoot them!' said Théoden.

Review


	9. Meeting Galadriel

-I own nothing, singing is in italics-

Chapter 9- Meeting Galadriel

Sam was perched on a stalk of corn acting as a lookout while Arwen and Eowyn were picking corn, 'Arwen' Elrond called 'you should not be out here it's not safe' 'we'll be alright were gathering food for when the warriors arrive' said Arwen 'do not go far, I will send for Haldir to accompany you', after he left Arwen's face saddened 'alright what is it?' asked Eowyn 'I know you're hiding something' 'what no I'm not hiding anything' Arwen protested 'you can tell me Arwen I- Oh my Arwen look its one of them', Aragorn had appeared suddenly from the corn field right in front of them 'I'm going to get help' said Eowyn, but Arwen clapped her hand over her mouth 'what are you doing here?' 'I had to see you again' said Aragorn, 'ARWEN!' Haldir's voice called 'please don't tell anyone' Arwen asked Eowyn before she grabbed Aragorn and dragged him back into the corn field again.

'Eowyn, where is Arwen?' asked Haldir 'errr I haven't seen her' she stammered 'she can't keep running off its dangerous, tell her that she listens to you' 'sure she does' Eowyn grumbled.

Arwen led Aragorn to grandmother Galadriel's tree 'this place is amazing, and to think we came all this way to dig it up for gold' he said sitting down on the stump with Arwen 'gold? What's gold?' 'It's yellow comes out of the ground, very valuable' explained Aragorn 'oh, here we have lots of it' said Arwen pulling out an ear of corn, 'no, gold is this' Aragorn pulled out a gold coin for her to see 'huh, there's none of that around here' 'really, the boys will be in for a big surprise when they find out' 'will they leave?' asked Arwen 'some might' 'will you leave?' 'Well it's not like I have a home to go back to, I never really belonged anywhere' said Aragorn gazing at the willow tree 'you could belong here' said Arwen, as Aragorn gazed at the tree, Galadriel's face appeared for a split second before disappearing again 'what was that?!' cried Aragorn 'did you see something?' Arwen asked innocently 'no I didn't see anything, did I?' 'Look again' as Aragorn gazed upon the tree once more Galadriel appeared '_let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand_, hello Aragorn' 'Arwen that tree is talking to me' 'then you should talk back' whispered Arwen 'don't be afraid Aragorn, my bark is worse than my bite' Aragorn stood up still a bit uncertain 'I... umm' 'come closer Aragorn' the vines surrounding them came to life and pushed him forward 'Hmm, he has a good soul' Galadriel stated 'and he's handsome too' she added 'oh I like her' 'I knew you would' Arwen exclaimed happily. 'ARAGORN!' 'It's Boromir' said Aragorn 'we can't let them see us' 'hide' said Galadriel, 'this place gives me the creeps, elves could be hiding anywhere' Faramir said shivering slightly, Galadriel lifted one of her roots and Faramir was sent tumbling to the ground 'watch your feet you big oaf' scolded Boromir 'it wasn't me it was the tree' Faramir protested 'sure it was, the tree just decided to lift its roots did it' Boromir said looking back, the root in question sunk back into the earth again, Boromir stiffened 'let's get outta here' as turned Galadriel snapped them in the behind with her vines 'Let's go! RUN!' they yelled as they fled the area, Galadriel laughed 'there's still some snap in these old vines' she chuckled 'I'm glad you're on our side' said Aragorn' I'd better go' 'will I see you again?' asked Arwen 'meet me here, tonight' he said before taking off. 'What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again, but I want to' said Arwen confused 'who wouldn't? I want to see him again' Galadriel said cheekily 'something inside is telling me it's the right thing, do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?' 'Could be' said Galadriel.

Review :)


	10. The Ripples

-Same disclaimer-

Chapter 10- The Ripples

A fleet of boats led by king Thranduil had just arrived in Rivendel; Lord Elrond greeted them as they came ashore. 'Arwen are you crazy, what were you doing with one of them?' scolded Eowyn, 'Arwen there you are, look at them, now we have enough warriors to destroy those demons' Haldir said walking over to them, Arwen frowned and looked to her father, 'now that we are joined by our kinsmen, we will defeat our enemy' voiced Elrond, Arwen ran over to him 'Ada I need to speak with you' 'not now my daughter, the council is gathering' said Elrond turning away 'we don't have to fight them, there must be a better way' she protested 'sometimes our paths are chosen for us' he said 'but maybe we should talk to them' 'they do not want to talk' said Elrond 'but if one of them did, would you listen', Elrond sighed 'of course I would' Arwen smiled.

Aragorn headed towards the fort with Merry sitting on his shoulder, as they neared the gate Merry slipped into his bag, 'who goes there?' called Pippin aiming his bow into the darkness 'careful there' 'Aragorn?' pippin put his bow down 'ARAGORN!' yelled Théoden 'where have you been?' 'I was out scouting the terrain sir' 'good then you must know the elves whereabouts, we'll need that information for the battle' 'what battle?' asked Aragorn 'we will eliminate these savages once and for all' 'NO! You can't do that!' protested Aragorn stepping forwards 'Oh can't I?' challenged Théoden 'we don't have to fight them' 'Aragorn, what's gotten into you?' asked pippin 'I met one them' 'you what!?' said Boromir startled 'A Savage' said pippin 'there not savages' 'they are! And they want to kill us, all of us' yelled Théoden 'they've got our gold' 'there is no gold' said Aragorn 'and I suppose your little elf friend told you that' 'yes' 'LIES, ALL OF IT! Anyone who even looks at an elf without killing them will be tried for treason and hanged' Théoden snarled.

Arwen quickly ran along the outskirts of the village towards the cornfields, 'Arwen' called Eowyn, startled Arwen turned 'Eowyn?!' 'Don't go out there; I lied for you once I won't do it again' 'I have to do this' 'he's one of them!' Eowyn stressed desperately 'you don't know him' said Arwen heatedly 'if you go out there you'll be turning your back on your own people' 'I'm doing this to save my people, please Eowyn' Arwen turned and ran off 'Arwen no!'.

Aragorn slipped out of his tent and ran to the fence, keeping to the shadows, he slipped out unnoticed or so he thought, pippin watched him run into the tree's and disappear into the darkness, suddenly pippin was pushed outwards 'follow him, and if you see any elves kill them' said Théoden throwing his bow and quiver at him.

Back in Rivendel Eowyn was fretting over her friend's safety and wellbeing, finally coming to a decision on, she got up and headed over to Haldir, 'Haldir, its Arwen' 'what is it, is she alright?' he asked standing quickly, 'I think she's in trouble' finished Eowyn, head bowed.

Arwen ran towards Galadriel 'what is wrong my child?' asked Galadriel seeing Arwen distressed 'the warriors of Mirkwood are here' she gasped 'Arwen' turning she saw Aragorn 'Aragorn' relief washed over her as he came up to stand by her 'listen, my men are planning to attack your people, you've got to warn them' 'maybe it's not too late to stop this, come with me we must talk to my father' said Arwen taking his hand 'talking won't do any good, I already tried talking to the men but everything about this land has them spooked' said Aragorn pulling her back, 'come here you two, I want to show you something' said Galadriel, gesturing to the small pool in front of them she dipped one of her vines, she started a chain of ripples 'the ripples' Arwen whispered watching them, 'what about them?' asked Aragorn, 'so small at first but look how they grow, but someone has to start them' explained Galadriel 'there not going to listen to us' said Aragorn still not convinced 'young man sometimes the right path is not the easiest one, can't you see, only when the fighting stops can you be together' she said nudging him towards Arwen. Aragorn smiled 'alright, we'll talk to your father' he said looking at Arwen, Arwen's face lit up and she through her arms around his neck 'thankyou' she whispered, Aragorn put his arms around her waist and returned the embrace, Arwen had pulled away slightly and Aragorn dipped his head down and capture her lips in a sweet kiss, in which Arwen shut her eyes and returned the kiss.

Review ;)

-OMG! I got finally got them to kiss; I hope its written ok-


	11. The capture

-Same disclaimer, I don't know if the rating should be a bit higher for the character death-

-Thank you to my reviewer, Vanedusk, for the great reviews, also the ending will be a surprise, I'm not going to be entirely true to the Disney movie-

Chapter 11- The Capture

Haldir's breathing quickly became erratic as he took in the scene before him; this mortal man was hand his arms around his intended bride, his hand clenched around his long, white knife, he gave a battle cry and sprung forwards startling Aragorn and Arwen apart 'Haldir!' Arwen gasped, Haldir knocked Aragorn to the ground and they started to wrestle.

Pippin had arrived and concealed himself behind a tree; he stared for a moment before notching an arrow in his bow.

'HALDIR STOP!' Arwen cried, she grabbed him around the shoulders in an attempt to pry him off, but was knocked away, Haldir now had his knife against Aragorn's throat, Aragorn was desperately trying to hold his arm back, but was slowing losing his grip, when suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere and pierced Haldir's chest 'NO!' cried Arwen, but it was too late, Haldir fell, the water around was slowly turning red his with blood, pippin ran out still carrying his bow, Aragorn looked up 'Pippin?', Arwen turned abruptly 'You killed him!' she yelled hysterically at him 'I didn't mean, I-' pippin stuttered, the sound of the elven warriors were heading towards them 'pippin run' said Aragorn 'what about you?' he asked panicked, 'JUST RUN!' he yelled, pippin took off back into the forest just as the warriors arrive on the scene, Elrohir took one look at Haldir then at Aragorn 'grab him' he commanded pointing to Aragorn, Orophin and Legolas rushed forward to subdue him and they dragged him towards Rivendel. The others picked up Haldir and they all returned to the village, Rumil carried Haldir towards lord Elrond 'who did this?' he commanded, Orophin threw Aragorn forward 'your weapons are strong, but our anger is stronger' Elrond seethed pointing his knife to his throat 'at sunrise he will be the first to die' Arwen rushed forwards 'but father-''I told you to stay in the village, now because of your foolishness Haldir is dead' Elrond shouted at her 'but I only wanted to help' she said sadly, he shook his head 'take him away' he barked to Orophin, everyone left and Arwen sunk to her knee's 'Haldir was only coming to protect' she sobbed, Eowyn walked over to her 'Arwen, I sent Haldir after you, I was worried about you, I thought I was doing the right thing' Eowyn said guiltily 'all this happened because of me, and now I'll never see Aragorn again' Arwen said sadly. Eowyn bit her lip when suddenly a thought hit her, she grabbed Arwen's hand 'come with me' she said pulling her up and she led her to the talon Aragorn was being held 'Arwen wishes to look into the eyes of the man who killed Haldir' she said to Rumil who was standing guard 'be quick' he said opening the door, Arwen entered and saw Aragorn, head slumped and tied to a stake, she ran to him, bent down in front of him and lifted his head 'Arwen' said a surprised Aragorn 'I'm so sorry' said Arwen throwing her arms around him 'what for this, don't worry I've gotten out of worse scrapes' 'this would never of happened if we'd never met' said Arwen 'Arwen look at me I'd rather die tomorrow than not knowing you' he said firmly 'Arwen' Eowyn called 'I can't leave you' she whispered to him 'I never will' he whispered back, Arwen gave him a peck on the cheek and slipped out of the talon with Eowyn.

Review :3

-I had trouble with the death scene, I really didn't want to kill Haldir because he was killed off in the movie :( -


	12. The Battle

-Same disclaimer-

Chapter 12- The Battle

'HELP!' pippin yelled as ran into the fort 'the elves got Aragorn' he gasped out 'what?!' said Boromir 'Where'd they take him' he asked 'they headed north, we've got to save him' 'pippin's right we have to do something' agreed Faramir 'and so we shall' said Théoden stepping out of his tent 'I told you those savages couldn't be trusted, we will rescue our comrade, at daybreak we attack!', all of the men cheered while pippin didn't look to sure.

Across in Rivendel, the warriors were sharpening knifes and arrows, restringing bows and planning strategies, 'bring the prisoner' Elrond ordered to Rumil, and they set off, meanwhile Arwen had run off to speak with grandmother Galadriel.

'They're going to kill him at sunrise grandmother' she said sadly 'you have to stop them' 'I can't' 'child remember your dream' Galadriel encouraged 'I was wrong, I followed the wrong path, I feel so lost' merry looked at her sadly but suddenly remembered the compass, running up the tree he retrieved it and slid down the vine in front of her to show her 'the compass?' she said, taking it she looked down at it and arrow started to spin 'spinning arrow' she said softly 'it's the arrow from your dream child' 'it was pointing to him' Arwen said excitedly, she stood and the arrow stopped spinning, it was pointing towards the battle ground 'sunrise' said Arwen starting to panic 'it's not too late, let the spirits of the earth guide you' said Galadriel 'you know your path child, now follow it'.

Both races marched quickly through the plains each determined to exterminate each other, Arwen raced across the terrain desperately hoping she wasn't too late.

Elrond pushed Aragorn face down onto the rock and raised his knife, the men down below halted their advance and their hands went to their swords, Elrond brought his knife down, 'NO!' cried Arwen, she pushed her way through the crowd and threw herself over Aragorn, stopping knifes decent, 'if you kill him, you'll have to kill me too' 'daughter stand back' he commanded 'I won't, I love him Ada' she declared, Elrond stepped back, shocked, 'look around you' she continued 'this is where the path of hatred has brought us, this is the path I choose, what will yours be' Elrond sighed and looked to the men and his elven warriors, he sheathed his knife 'my daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years, we have all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding, from this day forward if there is to be killing it will not start with me' he declared and he bent forwards to cut Aragorn's bindings, Aragorn and Arwen threw their arms around each other happy that no one was hurt. Elves and men alike lowered their weapons 'what are you waiting for, shoot' said Théoden 'no' said pippin stepping forward 'what?!' 'They let him go, they don't want to fight' said Boromir coming to pippins aid 'it's a trick, fire!'Théoden yelled to the others, but they refused 'fine' he sneered and he snatched a bow from a nearby solider, aimed at it at Elrond and fired, Aragorn seeing this quickly pushed him out of the way, and the arrow pierced his shoulder 'Aragorn' cried pippin 'you shot him' 'he got in the way' protested Théoden 'get him' shouted Faramir, they ambushed him took the bow away, 'tie him up' ordered pippin 'I'll see you all hanged for this' Théoden snarled 'and gag him as well'.

'Ada help him, please' begged Arwen, Elrond nodded 'we will take him to the village' Elrond gestured to Legolas and Elrohir to take him back to Rivendel.

Arwen and Eowyn sat outside lord Elrond's talon waiting for any kind of news, Eowyn had Gimli in her arms after he reappeared from the forest, while Merry and Sam sat with Arwen, Elrond finally emerged 'he will make it, he just needs time to heal' he said smiling at Arwen, she jumped up and ran inside 'Aragorn' she said going to his side 'Arwen' he reached up to stroke her cheek 'I'm glad your okay' she whispered tearfully 'I thought I'd lost you' 'you'll never lose me, I love you' he said bringing her down into a gentle kiss.

A few weeks later Aragorn was well enough to walk but not without support, pippin, Boromir and Faramir had all come to say their goodbyes as they were returning to Gondor later that day, they were just loading up their last bit of cargo, Théoden, who was tied up in elven rope.

Aragorn and Arwen were married a few months after and they had a son who they named Eldarion.

The End

-OMG I FINSHED IT, I'm so proud of myself, I hope the ending was okay, I just can't separate Arwen and Aragorn, REVIEW!-


End file.
